In Sin We Breath In Sex We Tie
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One Shot: An angel gives his life to save the last drop of faith in the world.. this is a request OC X Yami plz R n R '


In Sin We Breath In Sex We Tie  
  
AN: This is I guess sorta a request for a friend of mine who owns herself ^^ since I own nothing other then myself, Rex's hat and a pile of rock cakes ' much num nums ^_^ plz RnR yes be nice to me.. you know you love me? ^^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Sin We Breath In Sex We Tie  
  
Ancient Egypt a time and place that in millennia's to come would be nothing but a forsaken and jaded memory but at this moment in time it was the present, and many hoped it would remain until days of future and years of gone.  
  
The moon roamed the open clear sky casting a ghostly glow over the city of white washed buildings and spawning shadows up the sides of the great palace that over looked the land like a guardian ever watchful, ever present.  
  
A creature with white heavenly wings sat on the roof of the palace with a smile on his face, long black hair hung over his shoulders and hung limply in front of his green eyes. Gold bands lined his pale arms and an anklet clanked around his ankle.  
  
"The final calling of eternal faith will progress soon" He said with a smile.  
  
Inside the palace was the Pharaoh walking in long elegant strides to his personal chambers leaving a witering young boy to call after him. Yami sighed and turned to the teen who had managed to drop all the scowls he was carrying.  
  
"What is it Siren? Why bother me at such an hour?" "I.eh..I.eh.." The teen blushed as chin length scruffy blue hair waved around his face as he looked around frantic for a certain document.  
  
"Siren whatever it is can't it wait till the dawning of the sun next day?" Yami asked with arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I guess, I am sorry to bother you my Pharaoh " Siren stuttered again and picked up his scowls and shuffled off.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes as he saw the teen trip over his robe. He walked over to his personal chamber and pushed the heavy door open. His room wasn't huge but it was filled with every comfort a modern person in that age could ever want. Gold objects and images of the gods lined every wall. Huge silk curtains hung in front of wide windows that let the moon light flood in.  
  
A Large bed with silk canopies lay in one corner of the room where two candles burned leaking out a sent so pure the gods themselves would have dared to come into this room. The bed was covered with silk sheets and pillows.  
  
Yami sighed and sat on the bed rubbing his temples from the headache that had threatened to form from his last meeting with the priests. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. A grin made its way to Yami's face as he turned and kissed the one thing that made all this stress seem worth it. Yoku.  
  
"Good evening my love" He said softly and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"It doesn't seem that way for you.. Over worked again MY Pharaoh?" She asked and started to massage his shoulders with her delicate hands.  
  
"When am I never over worked? First thing I'll have Siren at my door with a scowl about those 'items' and the one I am meant to seal my soul in for the greater good of this time and ages to come.. To save the world I must lose my time on this earth so I can once again return in case evil returns.." He sighed sadly and leaned back onto her as she helped loosen his tension.  
  
"Don't think about it like that my love, think about something that will put your mind at rest" Yoko suggested her long hair draped over her shoulder.  
  
"Your right" He nodded.  
  
Back on the roof the palace the pale skinned creature smirked and his wings twitched ever so slightly.  
  
"The joining of eternal faith.. faith.. hmmm how long will this last in the next world? I don't know.. but I do know even if faith dies out in the world of glowing lights and machines with the power to kill this faith and love will always remain strong, for I have seen the future" The dark haired angel stood up and looked at the moon as the glow basked the earth once more.  
  
Back inside the palace..  
  
Yami pushed Yoku to the bed gently still locked into a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands were wrapped around his neck while he was contently running his hands through her long hair it felt like silk as it slipped through his fingers.  
  
They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes with love and trust. Yoku smiled at him and touched his cheek with her hand.  
  
"You must do one thing for me before you set off into the next life" Her voice was soft and was pleasant to the tri-haired male.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"I wish us to be one forever, I want to be yours.."  
  
"You are my love.. You are" He said and held her hand in his own.  
  
"I mean FULLY."  
  
"Are you sure? In sin we breath." He said with a small sigh.  
  
"Yes but in sex we tie"  
  
Yami nodded and slowly slipped out of his own robes and then helped the fair one out of her own. Yami looked over her body and smiled he was lucky to be blessed with not just a beauty but such a great mind. She was his soul mate now and forever even if they may be so far away..  
  
Yoko ran her hands over Yami's chest feeling him shudder from the slight sensation of cold finger tips on heated skin. He leaned down and kissed her again before she pulled away to gaze at him.  
  
"In the eyes of Ra we will tie our souls into one be together in life after death" She smiled.  
  
Out side on the roof the angel spread his wings his feathers going from white to tinted pink, he closed his eyes then opened them and looked towards the heavens. He raised his arms to the sky as he winced from a small amount of pain.  
  
"Soon, soon faith for this time will end.." He hissed to the moon.  
  
"Frith and Ra look over these children of the desert"  
  
Back inside.  
  
The two lay one on top of the other and looked into the depths of each others souls with their eyes. Yami felt Yoku open her legs for him as if inviting him to what he was planning to do any way. He smiled softly at her and got ready to enter her.  
  
"It will hurt but I promise to Isis I wont hurt you any more then can be helped"  
  
"Thank you.. Don't worry I trust you"  
  
With other nod Yami slowly entered her making her moan from both a little pain and pleasure the girls arms flew up to hold his shoulders from the sudden surprise.  
  
The angle winced as a long gash formed on his right wing and blood seeped out dying the feathers a murky pink. He smirked and kept his gaze to the sky.  
  
Yami pushed all of himself into her and slowly thrust gently at first so the love of his life could get used to her virginity being cast into the winds. She let a tear role down her cheek but that was soon kissed away by Yami who kept his slow pace up.  
  
He heard her moan and knew she had gotten used to it and this was the signal he needed to go faster and harder. He pushed in and out faster making her squeal from the sudden rush of pleasure. His hands didn't kept still either they trailed over her breasts and he caressed them.  
  
Another long red gash was slashed over the angels left wing. The male coughed up a little blood but he knew giving his life for the two to remain together and keep the faith of a time soon to be lost alive was worth it.  
  
Yami began to move faster and harder into his once virgin queen and hearing every moan she let out from the pleasure he was giving her managed to complete this soul. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his thrusts became more urgent and hard by the second.  
  
The angel fell to his knees and let out a cry as feathers seemed to have been torn from his wings, he then laughed at the moon in an odd way.  
  
"YAMI!" Yoko screamed as she felt the hot rush of her climax rushing up to greet her with heavenly wonders.  
  
"Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he never stopped his motions they both moaned into the kiss full and powerful. Soon they would both be joined by the soul so they could find their ways back to each other into a different age.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss in time to hear Yami grunt, sweat covered both their bodies as a chill breeze came in from the window and kissed their bare flesh making it heat up with fire as the passion burned and need grew strong.  
  
Yoko screamed out his name once more as she came with a shudder as a powerful orgasm rocked her entire being sending the great king over the edge too. He felt her warmth, her wetness and her orgasm wash over him and he came inside her. Both panted trying to regain their composure.  
  
On the roof the angel cried out in pain bloodied wings and a tear stained face were clear and he fell from his knees flat onto his face. Blood run over him but he smiled and looked out over the land.  
  
"Faith of this land has joined.. and I have made sure this faith that they have in each other will never burn and fail.." He closed his green eyes as the sand washed over him and he was gone.  
  
Yami and Yoku hugged close looking into each others eyes as they started to drift off to sleep. This wasn't really the end of their love it was just the start for years to come they would be in a sleep so deep they would be sure they would never wake up but the wait would be worth it to be tougher in the land of new ages and wonders and whatever sorrow dared to show itself they would handle it as one. A long white feather flew in the window and nestled on the pillow near to the sleeping couple. Faith, love, joy and hope..  
  
Forever.  
  
~~ END ~  
  
Plz R n R ^^ I hope u all liked it. 


End file.
